Una aventura de humanos y Nuevos aprendizes
by LuisaLane
Summary: Los chicos ya podran salir y disfrutar del mundo exterior sin temor, ahora que pueden convertirse en humanos y durante esta aventura, conocen a cinco chicos.Por otro lado,Shredder tiene un plan para destruir a los Hamato, con una ayuda extra. ¿Cual sera ese plan? y ¿A quien acudira?*TMNT 2003*
1. Prologo y Presentacion

_**¡Hola amigos! aquí les traigo esta nueva historia que se me había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora lo público, espero les guste.**_

* * *

**_PROLOGO_  
**

Alguna vez te has preguntado:

ˆˆ¿Como serian los Hamato si fuesen humanos?ˆˆ y si fuera cierto entonces ˆˆ¿Como los tratarían las demás personas?ˆˋ

Me imagino que les darían el mismo trato que con un humano común y corriente, ya que no se asustarían en lo absoluto porque bueno... no son mutantes.

Si cada uno de los miembros de la familia conformada por cuatro tortugas y su padre, quien viene siendo una rata fueran humanos...ˆˆ¿Cómo se los imaginan?ˆˆ. A lo mejor muchos responderían así:

-El maestro Splinter se convertiría de nuevo en Hamato Yoshi y se vería exactamente igual a la foto que sale con su esposa y su hija, cabello negro y ojos color marrón-

-Leo se vería muy apuesto, con esos ojos color azul oscuros como la noche (que hermosa es la noche) y su cabello podría ser castaño oscuro o claro (eso dirían algunos) también podría resultar ser pelinegro (según otros)-

-Raph seria un joven guapo con esos enormes músculos bien definidos (muchas nos enloquecemos ¿verdad?) los mismos ojos verdes de siempre, lindos y brillantes y cabello...podría ser: pelirrojo, castaño o, bien pelinegro (No se ustedes como se lo imaginen...)-

-Donie, un chico alto y delgado, pero…no tanto, con su cabellera color castaño (oscuro o...claro, como quieran) y sus ojos color chocolate rojizo y no olvidar ese huequito que tiene entre sus dientes-

-Mickey sería el más bajito (obvio por ser el pequeño de la familia) con esos ojitos color azul celestes o claros, las pecas haciéndole ver tierno e inocente, como cualquier niño, un chiquitín de unos 6 años y de cabello rubio o castaño rubio-

-Y no olvidarnos de Venus, se volvera una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño o blanco y ojos grises, se veria muy hermosa usando sus kimonos y con ese maquillaje de japonesa, se veria genial-

Así se verían ellos si fuesen convertidos en humanos, solo es dejar un poco a nuestra imaginación, muchas imaginamos a los chicos de formas diferentes y eso es bueno, la verdad, hay que ser original.

Ahora ¿Qué pasaría si a la ciudad llegan cinco chicos?, bien, ellos se amistaran rápidamente con las tortugas, Casey, Abril, etc., pero ellos tendrán ciertos secretos ocultos que los mutantes irán descubriendo a medida que se conocen.

Casey se pondrá a coquetear con las niñas (así es: son tres chicas y dos chicos), pero ninguna le hará el mayor de los casos, por otra parte, Abril y Splinter sentirán algo especial en ellos ¿Qué será?

…Habrá que leer para averiguarlo…

* * *

**_Presentacion_  
**

Un chico de cabello peliblanco de ojos azules es un gran amante de las caricaturas, sobretodo de ˆˆ_Héroes en el tiempoˆˆ_ (parodia de Héroes Espaciales) es un gran fan de la serie e incluso tiene su cuarto repleto de sus figuras de acción y posters, es el mayor del grupo (16) y considerado líder no oficial. En pocas palabras, es un chico responsable y maduro para su edad.

-Su nombre es Lysandro-

Una chica de cabello pelinegro y de ojos marron le gusta mucho la acción y su vehículo preferido son las motos, es muy tímida pero cuando se enoja, es hasta 100 veces peor que Rafa dejando salir toda su ira al máximo, tiene un perro llamado Jazz a quien quiere y juega con él la mayoría del tiempo, también suele desahogarse con él, contándole sus secretos que no quiere que ninguno sepa, causa de su timidez. Tiene 15. Es una chica de la ˆˆcero violenciaˆˆ

-Ella es Carlota (apodo: Carla)-

La otra chica castaña y de ojos marrón es a quien le gustan varias cosas: los deportes, la ciencia, sabe tocar la guitarra y pertenece al club de lectura de la escuela donde asiste, a veces suele ser insegura cuando piensa en un plan, es alocada y un poco temperamental, adora cantar al igual que su madre y tiene 15 como Carla. Esa chica es talentosa en cada aspecto.

-Se llama Violet (apodo: Vi)-

Una chica es castaña claro, casi rubia de ojos celestes es el menor de los chicos (13) es un alma libre y no de la miedo decir las cosas y cuando las dice, a veces son inteligentes y otras veces…no tanto, siempre sabe cómo sacar una sonrisa a todo aquel que esta de mal humor, adora el deporte por encima de todas las cosas, entre ellas el skate y el futbol, donde es la mediocampista y capitana de su equipo. Una niña sin temor.

-Ella es Angela Janelle (apodo:AJ)-

El otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel es el mas responsable de todo el grupo, actuando como un ˆˆpadreˆˆpara sus muy servicial y adora(al igual que Raidon)ˆˆHeroes en el Tiempoˆˆ, es nombrado el lider oficial, pero aun tiene mucho por la pasa muy bien con sus amigos, especialmente con Vi y el ninjutsu y es experto en todas las armas posibles, pero no tiene una de chico que lidera al grupo.

-El es Raidon-

Pero hay algo que olvide mencionar y es de importancia: Estos cinco chicos conocerán a los mutantes de una forma menos esperada.

y…para saber cómo paso no se pierdan el inicio de esta increíble saga…

* * *

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho…no olviden dejar reviews, seguir la historia o colocarla en favoritos, tambien la pueden recomendar.**_

_**Ahora el respetado **__Disclaimer__**:**_ Tmnt no es de mi propiedad. **Aqui la historia se centrara en los nuevos personajes **Lysandro(CDM), Carla (iCarly), Vi (Violetta)AJ y Radion(inventados por mi)

_**Ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo les mando UN ABRAZO!**_

_**;)Luisa;)**_


	2. Nº1:Las manillas

**Hola a todos, bueno aqui les traigo el** ˆˆCapitulo Nº1ˆˆ** , les agradezco mucho que me hayan dejado sus comentarios y bueno,comencemos a leer! (lo digo porque a mi me gusta leer mis propios fics)**

_**En este capitulo los mutantes se convierten en humanos, gracias a Donie,tambien decirles que salen Sheila y Rebeca de mi otra historia(ˆˆPara Siempreˆˆ )**_

**Para que no se les olvide:**

-Dialogo-

_-"pensamientos"-_

-Dialogo(en otro idioma)-**(N/A:Japones, Frances y Portugues)**

_Lectura_

__Cantan los personajes__

_ llamada telefonica _

[Transmision por TV]

_[Transmision por radio]_

_ˆˆsonidosˆˆ_

* * *

_**Nº 1:Las manillas**_

Por los pasillos de la secundaria Manhattan, se encontraba una chica castaña de ojos verdes claros y una mirada inocente, traia unos shorts blancos, una camiseta naranja holgada y sin mangas y vans morados, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza algo suleta y una cinta en la cabeza color chica iba caminando acompañada de su mejor amiga, ella tenia el cabello castaño pero un poco mas claro y ojos miel, llevaba una sudadera roja con franjas negras, unos jeans grises y tenis blancos, su cabello lo tenia suelto y una boina morada en su cabeza, las chicas llegaron a su respectivo salon.

-Oye Shay, Donde nos toca?(pregunto la oji-miel)-

-No se Reb, dejame ver(respondio la oji-verde)Nos toca en el aula Nº 14-

**-Reb: **Eso quiere decir que nos toca...Laboratorio?-

**-Shay: **No, eso es mañana, recuerdas?-

**-Reb: **Ay si, se me habia olvidado, entonces vamos(ambas entraron al salon)-

Despues de la clase de Ciencias, siguio Deportes;Sheila era una gran deportista, pero Rebeca no se quedaba atras, la clase de hoy no fue para nada dificil, solo era trepar la soga y volleyball, ya que ese deporte les gustaba a todos los estudiantes **(N/A:cuando estaba en el colegio, algunos jugaban volley en el descanso) **la clase del dia se paso volando y los chicos salieron hacia sus casas.

A la salida se encontraba Casey en su motoneta esperando a su cuñada, a Reb nadie la recogia, por lo que ella a veces se iba a pie, bicicleta, incluso llevaba para el bus.

**-Shay: **Tengo que irme, alla esta Casey-

**-Reb: **Ok, entonces te vere mañana O'Neil-

**-Shay: **Muy bien, adios Fallon(se subio en la moto con Casey y se aleja del lugar)-

Reb se fue caminando por las inmensas calles de NY, hasta llegar a una casa elegante con jardines y una pequeña piscina que habia en el patio de chica saca sus llaves y abre la se dirige a la cocina donde habia una nota en el refrigerador.

_ Becky, eu fui por compras,M._ ˆˆBecky, sali por las compras,M.ˆˆ(mama)_

**-Reb: **Bueno sera irme a mi cuarto-

La castaña se subio a su cuarto y se hecho una siesta.

* * *

**Las Alcantarillas**

-Chicos! vengan por fin lo hice (salio corriendo una tortuga de cinta morada)-

-Que paso ahora Donie? Es algo para Becky?(se quejo su hermano de cinta roja)-

-Raph! No lo molestes!(lo defendio una chica-tortuga de cinta celeste)-

**-Donie: **Descuida Venus, y...(sonrojado)no, no es algo para Becky, es solo que...miren (muestra unas manillas)-

**-Venus: **Y para que nos muestras esas manillas-

**-Raph: **No me digas que quieres que lo usemos(dice serio mirando a Donie y este asiente)Lo sabia!...Trae para aca(le quita una manilla roja)-

**-Venus: **Bueno, solo es una manilla(coge una de color celeste con blanco)-

Justo cuando Raph y Venus se pusieron las manillas, cayeron casi desmayados, un dolor intenso que recorria sus cuerpos hicieron que ambos se arrodilaran del dolor, luego una luz blanca los cubrio por la luz desaparecio, Venus y Raph no sentian tanto dolor y se pararon, luego vieron sus dedos...Cinco dedos y rosados?

-AAAAhhh!(gritaron ambos)-

Venus fue corriendo a un espejo de pared, seguida de su hermano y lo que vieron les sorprendio: Venus era una chica bajita de cabello blanco corto y ojos grises brillantes, usaba un camison blanco(el cual usaba como pijama) y piel blanca como la se vio al espejo, era un joven guapo de piel morena,pelinegro de ojos verdes,no tenia nada puesto, solo ropa interior y sus musculos estaban bien marcados, por ser el mas fuerte del grupo.

**-Raph: **Donie! Que fue lo que...?!-

No termino al ver a Donie cambiado, su piel era blanca con ojos cafes y cabello marron claro, pero el si llevaba puesta una camiseta morada, jeans grises y tenis blancos y en su muñeca se veia una manilla color morado y negro.

**-Raph: **...hiciste?-

**-Donie: **No les gusta? Fueron mi idea, mezclando mutageno y ADN humano permitira que cualquier mutante adquiera la forma que...que tienen ylo puse en esas manillas-

**-Venus: **Espera, eso eran las manillas?(pregunto la chica)Somos...humanos?!-

**-Donie: **Si, y tambien tengo manillas para el sensei, Leo, Mickey (muestra 4 manillas azul, naranja con amarillo y marron, respectivamente)-

Los dos hermanos no sabian que decir, estaban atonitos por lo que habia hecho su hermano genio, se vieron al espejo una vez mas y dijeron ˆˆwowˆˆ al mismo tiempo, por el mismo asombro que fue rapidamente a su cuarto y regreso por ropa para su hermano Raph.

**-Raph: **Vaya, lo tenias todo calculado, eh?(se va a su cuarto a cambiarse)-

* * *

_Tiempo mas tarde_

Raph salio y usaba una camiseta roja de tirantes, encima una chaqueta de motociclista color negra, jeans y tenis negros, Venus tambien salio cambiada pero no con kimonos, sino con una blusa celeste ajustada y mangas negras holgadas y hasta los codos, unos shorts negros y botines cafes, se recogio el cabello en dos coletas bajas.

Tambien salieron Donie, Leo quien era moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuros, usaba una sudadera gris con franjas azules, unos jeans blancos y tenis azules, Mickey era rubio de piel blanca y ojos celestes, usaba una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y encima un sueter naranja, jeans negros y tenis Splinter se convirtio en un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marron rojizo, y usaba un traje blanco de artes marciales.

Los seis ahora humanos, salieron a cenar.Y durante esta Raph estaba...viendo algo, ese algo resulto ser una chica hermosa de ojos marron y cabello castaño oscuro bien ondulado y con un poco de flequillo, la chica usaba una blusa rosada de mangas largas, una falda negra hasta las rodillas y botas blancas con detalles negros, se veia tan hermosa que a Raph se le cayo la baba, con tan solo chica se acerco y le saludo.

-Hola Raph-

**-Raph: **Como sabes mi...(la mira)No puede ser! Lisa, eres tu?-

**-Lisa: **Si soy yo, Que les parece lo de las manillas?-

**-Raph: **Bien pero...No tienes manilla?-

**-Lisa: **No lo necesito, puedo transformarme en humana o mutante cuando quiera (mira a los demas)Hola a todos!-

-Hola Lisa(saludaron todos muy alegres)-

**-Lisa: **Bueno, fue un placer saludarlos pero tengo que irme-

**-Splinter: **No se puede quedar srta Martini?-

**-Lisa: **Perdone pero tengo prisa, quede de encontrarme con Shay, lo siento(le da un beso a Raph) Adios!(se va)-

**-Raph: **Quien diria que como humana se veria hermosa(todos lo miran)Quiero decir...que...-

**-Splinter: **No digas nada, mejor vamonos a casa-

-Ok(dijeron todos menos Mickey y se fueron)-

* * *

_**Adelanto **__**Nº 2: Cinco sombras en la Ciudad**_

Por las calles se encontraban dos chicos(...)caminando un poco desorientados, hasta que llegaron a un edificio donde se vendian antiguedades.

-Hay que entrar ahi,tal vez alguien nos ayude(dijo un castaño de ojos miel)-

-Si Raidon, tienes razon (dijo el chico peliblanco de ojos azules)-

(...)

**-Raidon: **Me llamo Raidon y el es Lysandro-

**-Leo: **Bueno, mi nombre es Leo y ellos son Donie, Raph, Mickey y Venus-

**-Lysandro: **Un placer conocerlos chicos-

(...)

**-April:** Quien diria que los chicos ya son humanos, que te parece preciosa?-

**-Shadow: **Muy bien mami...Leonaldo, Daphaiel, Nodatello y Midel Anel gapos y...Enus gonita-

(...)

Tres chicas iban corriendo por los callejones, ya que estaban siendo perseguidos por el pie, las chicas por querer salir rapido, llegaron a un callejon sin salida, acorraladas por el pie, en ese momento una sombra salio de la nada, lucho contra los ninjas y las salva.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado y...siento no haber puesto un dialogo formal de Leo y Mickey, pero no se desesperen en el siguiente capitulo se centraran en ellos solamente, lo prometo.**

**Besos y Un abrazo!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
